Meet Patricia
by wildkrattsfan
Summary: Meet the newest member of the Wild Kratts team, Patricia! Just because the Wild Kratts team just meet her doesn't mean that Zach knows about it! He attempts to get the secret of the creature power While the rest of the crew is trap it is up to Patricia to save them! This is my first story so please be nice!
1. Chapter 1

Chris and Martin Kratt are running across the African Savannah. "Hurry up, Chris!", Martin yelled at his brother Chris. "Wait! Refresh my memory Martin, why are we running again?"

"Don't you remember that Aviva has a surprise for us?" Martin said "Oh yeah! Now I remember!" Chris realized "You know what's weird?"

"What?" Martin asked. "Well, we have been going back and forth to the city and these natural habit." Chris said "Yeah, now that you mention that it does seems to be awkward." Martin said.

At the Tortuga HQ, Chris and Martin came. "Just in time!" Aviva said. "So what's the surprise?" Martin asked "Someone very important to me is coming to join the Wild Kratts team and travel all around the world with us in our creature mission!" Aviva said in a cheerful and enthusiastic tone. "Who is it?" Everyone said at the same. "She is my best in the whole world!" Aviva said "Everyone, meet Patricia!"

Out of the automatic doors came out a the cutest girl that anybody has ever saw. She was very similar to Aviva only she had her hair loose with curls running softly down her back. A violet headband on her head. She had a purple shirt and khaki pants and purple shoes. So far as anyone could see she is one big fan of the color purple!

She enter shyly into the room. You can tell that she is nervous.

At the same time she enter everyone said "Woah!"

It seems that everyone was flabbergasted at how surprisingly pretty she was.

Chris and Martin were like in shock mode.

Koki was the first one to greet her. "Hi! My name is Koki!" She greeted her with a smile.

Suddenly, Jimmy Z pushed Koki over and Koki fell! "Hi ya! I'm Jimmy Z!" Shaking Patricia's hand. Then Chris pushed Jimmy Z over and he fell! "I'm Chris Kratt!" He said trying to be cool. Then Martin pushed his brother over! "I'm Martin! Chris's brother!" He said cheerfully.

When Chris, Jimmy Z, and Koki got to their senses they all yelled,"Martin!"

"What? I was trying to give our new member a special greeting." Martin said innocently.

They all got up. Then Koki asked,"Wait! What she'll be doing?"

"She'll be going on creature mission with Chris and Martin." Aviva said

The bros looked at each other and gave themselves a high five. "Yes!" They both said

They both are delighted to have Patricia going on creature adventures with them that the fact Patricia is very attractive!

Patricia looked at the Kratt bros and thought: well, they are cute but I shouldn't get into any illusions like last time.


	2. Chapter 2

The reason why they been going back and forth with habitats because Aviva and Patricia were working together to make Patricia's creature power suit.

Aviva gave her a couple of creature power discs to Patricia. "I want you to try out these discs," Aviva instructed her "Some if these discs are different from the bros. Some like the lion are different because the male lions have a mane and lioness don't have mane so it might be slightly different."

"Oh, I get it! Sometimes different animal species look different in different genders!" Patricia exclaimed "Exactly!" Aviva agreed

"Does this mean I have to touch a female animal?" Asked Patricia. "You don't have to," Aviva said "You can touch either gender and still have female power,"

"Cool!" Patricia said

Then Chris and Martin appeared wearing their creature power suits. Suddenly, Patricia shut her mouth close when they enter.

She is only used to speaking to Aviva because of the obvious reason that she is her best friend.

"Hey, Patricia why did you join the Wild Kratts team anyway?" Martin asked. Patricia open her mouth but before she could say a word Aviva interrupted her. She felt saved. "She loves animals an knows about them as much as you do and I don't want her to spend another summer back in Mexico," Aviva said "I prefer her staying here everyday and I thought why not join the Wild Kratts?"

"Wait you're Mexican?" Martin said. Patricia nodded.

"Yeah, she goes there every summer," Aviva said "Every summer I miss her so much. Seriously, you can't imagine how much I miss her!"

"I guess you guys are really best friends!" Chris said.

"Ok you guys," Aviva said "Let's get a move on! Bros you're gonna have to help Patricia activating her creature power suit, ok?"

"Yeah we got it," Martin said. The Kratt bros were glad that they were going to help Patricia!


	3. Chapter 3

In the grassy African Savannah, Chris, Martin, and Patricia were looking for animals to activate her creature power suit and test the new discs that Aviva made for her.

Martin looked through his binoculars in search for an animal.

"Do you see a animal, Martin?" Chris asked. "Nope," Martin replied "Not a single animal in sight...wait! It think I see something moving!"

"Where?" Chris said. "Over there!" Martin said pointing at a direction.

"I still can't see it!"

"I already told you it's over there!"

"No fair! You have the binoculars! Hand it over!"

"No way! I'm gonna go closer to get a better look! Then I'll tell you!"

Martin got up with the binoculars in his eyes. He didn't see a rock in his way! He took a step and trip! "Agh!" He said.

Chris and Patricia laughed and giggled when he fell. Martin got a bit annoyed. "That was not funny!" Martin yelled. "Yes it was!" Chris laughed. Patricia nodded in agreement.

Patricia laughing at him made him say,"Ok, maybe it was a little funny." He got up, put the binoculars back on eyes and walked towards the mysterious animal.

Chris and Patricia were alone together!


	4. Chapter 4

There was this awkward silence for a while. Finally, Chris said, "My name is Chris...wait I already told you that. Right?" Patricia nodded. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" He said banging his head on a boulder that they were hiding behind at.

Chris thought: Great! I said something stupid in front of her! What she is going to think me now! She probably thinking that I'm stupid, forgetful, and weird right now!

Only Patricia didn't thought of that what she actually thought was: Awwww that was kinda cute of him!

Then Martin came back and said,"It was a gazelle only there's actually a herd of them!"

"Cool! Come on, Patricia!" Chris said

Down where Martin pointed out there was a whole herd of gazelles, Chris and Martin taught Patricia to activate her creature power suit.

"See, first you have to touch the animal to activate your creature power suit. Watch me and Chris doing that. Ok?" Martin said. Patricia nodded. "Ok, come on bro!" Martin said.

They both ran up quietly to a gazelle and touch it. They press the activation button and said,"Activate creature power suit!"

A flash of of green and blue came and when it disappeared out came Chris with a green gazelle suit and Martin with a blue gazelle suit.

Patricia felt something tickling her leg. She started laughing. Chris and Martin were bewildered. Patricia look down. It was a little cheetah cub with a white and black stripe down his back.

"Spot Swat!" Martin exclaimed.

Patricia was the one who looked confused now.

"Spot Swat what Martin named him. He is the cub of Blur the cheetah," mention Chris.

"Speaking of Blur where is she?" Asked Martin. They all looked around for a cheetah.

"Blur!" Martin yelled facing to a direction to a full grown cheetah. She was in a position ready to run.

"Why is she in that position?" Chris asked. "They only do that when their ready to hunt and eat food," Martin exclaim,"Which is US!"

"Start running, bro!" Chris yelled.

The bros in the gazelle power suits started running for their lives!

Patricia saw them running and do the ga-zig zag.

"We're not real gazelles, Blur!" Chris yelled.

Patricia looked down at Spot Swat and took out the pile of discs that Aviva gave her. She looked for the cheetah creature power disc. "Aha! Found it!" Patricia said.


	5. Chapter 5

"Activate creature power suit!" Patricia said enthusiastically while pressing the activation button. A flash of purple light came and when it disappeared Patricia was standing with cheetah powers.

"I love it!" Patricia said checking out the suit. She looked around and saw Chris and Martin still running away from Blur. But she also saw a waterhole about a quarter of a mile away. Patricia decided to test out the suit as Aviva said and see how fast the suit could go.

She got into position. She counted down,"Three...two...one...go!" And left to the waterhole with cheetah power!

It is awesome to have creature powers, Patricia thought. Running fast as seventy miles per hour!

Meanwhile, the Kratt brothers are still being chased by Blur.

Suddenly, Aviva came through the video,"Chris and Martin to come back to the Tortuga."

"Don't you see that we are being chased by Blur?!" Chris exclaimed. "Again! Well try to get out of that mess and come back Tortuga HQ, ok?" Aviva said. "We'll see what we can do," Martin said. "What about Patricia?" Chris asked. "Oh she'll be fine. She enjoys her time alone." Aviva said,"Zap out!"

Blur seems to be catching up to the brothers. "Let's pick up the pace, bro!" Martin said. They ran even faster and headed to the Tortuga was.

They enter the Tortuga and they deactivated and when Blur saw they weren't real gazelles she stop and turn around.

"Phew!" Martin said in relief. "Yeah! We almost became her lunch!" Chris agreed."

"You guys are back!" Aviva said.

But they didn't realized that Zach was watching them with his zachbots on the top of the Tortuga! "I'll show them! I'll show everyone that I am the greatest inventor in the world!" Zach exclaimed. Even though we know perfectly that he isn't.


	6. Chapter 6

"Aviva thinks she is sooo smart," Zach said,"We'll see about that!"

The Tortuga top window was open. Then Zach got an idea. "Zachbots!" Zach commanded,"I want you to get each and every one of those Wild Rats and take them to my plane!"

The zachbots did exactly what he did. One of them snook up behind Aviva and grabbed her! Everyone was alarm. The rest of the zachbots came into place and kidnapped everyone else! They took them to Zach's plane.

Meanwhile, Patricia just reach the waterhole. She looked down to the the water and saw her reflection. Patricia thought: Wow! This suit is very pretty and not just pretty but pretty fast too!

She looked around and didn't see Chris or Martin being chased by Blur. In fact Blur was resting under a tree with Spot Swat. Patricia thought: Hmm...maybe Chris and Martin are back at the Tortuga. So she went racing with cheetah power back to the Tortuga!

But when she enter the Tortuga nobody was there! She looked for the Kratt brothers or Aviva or at least Koki or Jimmy Z, but there was no one. She looked everywhere, in the invention room, the main headquarters, the roof you name it.

Patricia started to feel lonely. She thought in a negative way: Why did everyone leave with out me! They probably don't like me, that's why they left me! But why Aviva?!

She started crying.


	7. Chapter 7

"You'll never get way with this, Zach!" Aviva said being trapped in a cage with the rest if the kidnapped crew. "I already did! Plus, who's there to stop me!" Zach said with his evil laugh. "We'll see about that!" Aviva responded.

"Haha! Yeah right," Zach said,"You're trap in here and I'm going to steal the secret of the creature power suits!"

He went walking out the door. "Come on we have to find a way to to get out if here," Koki said taking out her creature pod,"I can't get a signal." She started waving the creature pod in the air.

"I got a faint signal," Koki said. Aviva snatch the creature pod from Koki. "Hey!" Koki said,"You know it's not nice to snatch!"

"I'm sorry but I need to talk to Patricia!" Aviva said in a urgent voice.

In the Tortuga, Patricia was still crying. Until she heard a whisper saying,"Patricia!" She looked around and saw a fainted view of Aviva in the screen. She stop crying and started to feel joyful.

"Patricia!" Aviva said in a low voice. "Why are you speaking like that?" Patricia asked. "We are kidnapped by Zach! You know who he is?"

"Yeah he his that pesky kid that keeps trying to be better than you in science class! Right!"

"Yup! That's him alright,"

"So what so I do?"

"Take the Bug Bike and when you leave make sure the Tortuga is locked in every inch! Ok?"

"Got it!"

"I'll send you the coordinates," Koki added

Patricia nodded and receive the coordinates

Patricia went to the Invention Room and saw a couple of color bikes that looked like a bug. "Those must be the Bug Bikes." she said. She got a helmet, put it on and hop on to one of the Bug Bikes and headed out so save the crew. But she make sure the Tortuga was locked.


	8. Chapter 8

Patricia was close to the coordinates Koki gave her. She saw Zach's plane. She stop were nobody can see her and got off. She enter quietly. To her surprise nobody was there! She saw the cage where everyone was.

Aviva saw Patricia and yelled,"Patricia!" Everyone turned around and was happy to see Patricia. Especially, Chris and Martin! They put a happy expression on their face.

"They keys are right there!" Aviva said pointing at the keys. Patricia got the keys and open the cage. She hugged Aviva,"You made it!" Aviva said. They all went out. "Let's hurry! Zach it probably by the Tortuga right now!" Koki said

Koki was right, Zach did reach the Tortuga! "Ha ha! I've reach the the turtle ship! Now it is time to carry out my plan!" Zach said wickedly. Zach looked around for an entrance but every inch if the Tortuga was locked!

"Fine if I can't go inside I'll have to break in!" he said taking out a hammer and hitting it at the Tortuga and hardly made a dent. "Phew! that's a lot of work! Ok! I'll try again!" Zach said.

"Going somewhere, Zach?"

A familiar voice said. Zach turn around, Aviva and the rest of the crew! "How did you...?" Zach paused

"Zach, meet Patricia," Aviva said pointing at her. Zach (just like Chris and Martin) was shocked.

"Um...Zach?"Aviva said,"Zach!" She said louder. "ZACH!" Aviva yelled. Then Zach finally pay attention. "Huh?" Zach responded. "The how-did-you-get-out thing," Aviva reminded him. "Oh yes!" he remarks.

"Thanks to our new member, she freed us!" Aviva said,"And now it is time for you and your zachbots to leave!"

"Me and my zachbots leave?" Zach said. The zachbots took it as a command. They grabbed started to leave. Zach trying to wriggle out but failed. "You think you seen the last of me!" Zach yelled,"Don't worry! I'll get you! You pesky Wild Rats!"

"It's Wild Kratts!" They yelled

"Whatever!" He exclaimed

"Hey, thanks Patricia!" Martin said. "Yeah, thanks!" Chris said. "And maybe one day Zach will fix his zachbots to not take things seriously!" Aviva said. They all laugh.

** The End!**


End file.
